


Cat's Paw

by misura



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Animal Transformation, M/M, Mansion Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or: three times Charles tried to seduce Erik while he (Charles) was a cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat's Paw

.01

Charles rolled over his back. _"Pet me?"_

"Behave, and I'll go buy you a toy mouse or something," Erik said, not looking up from the book he was reading - according to Hank, it might contain a clue on how to turn Charles back into a human, although so far, all Erik had come across were people being turned into frogs and back again.

The only thing that seemed to be required for _that_ particular transformation seemed to be a kiss, which wouldn't exactly have been hard to come by. Pity it only worked for frogs.

 _"I'm willing to give it a try if you are,"_ Charles said, jumping from the couch onto a bookshelf. The original plan had probably been to move on from there to the table, but Charles got distracted by a curtain that moved slightly in the draft.

Erik closed the book with a snap. "I'm sure you are. I can tell every moment you remain stuck in that form is pure agony for you."

 

"I guess we _are_ lucky he hasn't turned into a frog," Hank said distractedly, while Charles was chasing a ball of yarn around the room.

Erik nodded gravely. "Imagine. We might have needed to keep him in a bowl of water."

"And caught flies for him," Raven said.

 _"If I were a frog, I'm sure I could have caught my own flies, thank you very much."_ Charles walked over to Raven and butted his head against her leg. _"Feed me?"_

 

.02

Erik wasn't sure why he'd opened the door in the first place, unless Charles had given him a nudge in the wrong direction; one moment, he'd been sleeping, dreaming possibly; the next, he was holding the door for Charles.

 _"Yes, I do believe this will do quite nicely."_ Charles jumped up on the bed, curled up in the middle of the mattress and closed his eyes. Erik stared.

After perhaps half a minute, Charles opened one eye to look back, then sighed and moved a fraction of an inch to the left. _"Well?"_

"I'm sleeping on the couch."

 

"Dude," Cassidy said over breakfast the next morning, and Erik wondered at what point, exactly, he had become someone other people addressed as 'dude', and if it should bother him more than it did. "He's just a cat. What's the problem?"

"It's not a cat, it's Charles."

Alex looked up from pouring milk over his cereals. "So?"

 _"Exactly,"_ Charles said, walking in with his tail held high, as if he had nothing whatsoever to be ashamed of. _"Erik is just being silly."_

"Next time you get cold, professor, you can totally come sleep with me."

_"Thank you. Mind the milk, Alex."_

"Uh," Alex said, after spilling what was probably just the amount of milk Charles fancied having for breakfast. "Sorry." Charles was nothing if not opportune.

_"Don't be. It's fine."_

 

.03

"My room, my bed," Erik said. He'd made sure not to open the door wide enough for Charles to just walk in this time.

 _"Honestly, Erik, I don't see why you're making such a fuss about this,"_ Charles said. _"I'm a cat, for God's sake. It's not as if I can_ do _anything."_

"Exactly," Erik said, then closed the door before Charles could figure it out.


End file.
